


Call me baby

by QingTheB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brat, Bratty Baekhyun, Chanyeol is whipped asf, Couldn't come up with a title to save my life, Fluff, Light Porn, M/M, Married Couple, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, grumpy Byun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingTheB/pseuds/QingTheB
Summary: Baekhyun is grumpy after a busy month without his husband, Chanyeol knows exactly what to do about that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 31





	Call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody could come up with a better title for this that'd be great

"Baekhyun you're being unreasonable"

"Leave me the fuck alone Chanyeol"

Exasperated, Chanyeol rubs his forehead. "Why're you being so bratty today?"

"I'm not a brat", Baekhyun huffs while shoving the laundry basket at his husband's chest. "You're a fucking prick"

Chanyeol takes the basket with a sigh, watching as Baekhyun stomps off to do whatever, his hands at his hips grumpily. He plops himself down onto their couch and watches Baekhyun frantically run around in the reflection of their flat-screen TV.

Now bored and more than a bit concerned about his husband's behavior, he scans around his living room before conjuring up the perfect idea; he knows exactly what's wrong with his princess.

After undoing his pants and pulling it below his butt, he takes his flaccid length in hand and rubs it. Caressing the length and slowly teasing the head before running to the kitchen to grab some oil from the cupboards.

Back in the living room, he pours a bit of coconut oil onto his palm and coats the entirety of his length until it's slippery and fully erect.

"Princess", he calls sweetly

"What Chanyeol", comes the response of his grouchy baby from the other room

"Come sit sweetheart" he sings with a smile

He can faintly hear footsteps before there's a halted intake of air; there his baby was wearing his oversized sweater and short shorts paired with adorable hair ties.

Chanyeol beams up at him and pats his thighs, signaling for him to sit

"Chan I was busy doing the"

"It's fine lovebug, nothing wrong in having a seat, come take a break"

Baekhyun looks to his offered seat, to his husband's face then back to the seat again and swallows thickly.

He slowly moves forward, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his shorts before he's stopped by his spouse.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's waist and pulls him forward, holding him over his cock before sticking his finger into the crotch of the shorts and pulling them off to the side. Baekhyun anxiously squeezes his thumbs within his fists as his husband lowers him onto his pulsating 10 inches, taking in large breaths of air as his body accepts every piece. 

At 7 inches, Baekhyun started squirming against the couch, prompting Chanyeol to lift his legs from the kneeling position he was in and place them over his shoulders, forcing him to take the last 3 inches.

Baekhyun moans and whines, insides squeezing and expanding as Chanyeol invades him with shallow thrusts. He grabs onto his husband's back, fingers searching for security as his hole is left open and unprotected from his partner's wrath.

Chanyeol sighs dreamily as he pulls his princess closer to his chest, splitting his legs apart even wider than they already were before and forcing a loud, breathy groan out of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is breathless by the time his husband picks up his pace, literally disheveled: he is nearly split in half with the neck of his sweater drooping down to reveal his shoulder, his summer pink shorts a bit torn from Chanyeol forcing his entire length through it, one of his hair ties missing and the mascara he applied this morning running from being brutally fed such good cock.

Baekhyun's having the time of his life, and Chanyeol is all giddy being in one of his favorite places. Chanyeol takes his hands off of his baby's waist and wraps them over Baekhyun's shoulders, clasping them behind his neck so he could freely manipulate his upper torso.

He pushes Baekhyun backward and deeply strokes inside of him, smirking as an excess of saliva brims at the corner of his lips. He repeatedly hits his spot dead-on in this position and he loves what it does to his husband

After getting lost in the image of his cock disappearing into his princess from the flat screen across from him, Chanyeol doesn't even notice Baekhyun stiffening but surely catches the blood rushing moan that Baekhyun releases, along with the series of squeaks that he lets out with every spurt of hot white cum onto Chanyeol's shirt. 

Chanyeol giggles in excitement as he watches Baekhyun throw his head back and shiver, letting out broken sobs while he rides his husband along with his orgasmic wave.

When Baekhyun regains his senses, both he and his husband are blushing like it's their first time and he shyly hides his face in Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol laughs and rubs his princess' back.

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?"

Baekhyun nods, face still buried in his safe space.

"Good" Chanyeol whispers while kissing his baby's hair and playing with the hair tie left behind

Baekhyun had been quite irritated these past few weeks; they hadn't had any forms of sex due to them both being super busy and it had taken more of a toll on Baekhyun than he had realized. This was perfect for him, not too fast but very deep, very cuddly and he was thoroughly manhandled. 

Baekhyun blushed thinking about how spoilt he was.

"But anyway," Chanyeol said, causing Baekhyun to finally pull his head out of his spouse's shoulder. "This was sweet and all but now it's time for me to really spread you open"

Before Baekhyun could even think of a response he was ass up on the couch, face being squished against the cushions as he was repetitively drilled with an impressively thick 10 incher. 

The only thing he could do was tug on his drooling cock as he was pounded into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on my phone at odd hours of the morning.... shit may look a lil weird


End file.
